


Królewska para

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [34]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Louis, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coolkidsdontdance-69: Sweetie poproszę prompta: Larry (tylko ten pairing mi to tego pasuje) Więc, Louis jest przyszłym królem-gejem Anglii. Ojciec Lou jako, że chce przekazać królestwo synowi każe mu wziąć ślub. (Louis to rozwydrzony bachor, który dostaje zawsze to co chce.) Wpadł mu w oko Harry, który jest nieśmiałym, uroczym i kochającym wszystko i wszystkich księciem Cheshire. Postanawia więc go poślubić. Rodzice Harrego są wniebowzięci i od razu się zgadzają. Coś długi ten wstęp. Więc chciałabym, żebyś dalej już konkretniej opisała ich jako małżeństwo. Lou jako kutasa, który jest ślepo zakochany w Harrym, ale nie umie tego okazać i rani go. Plus uroczego Harrego, który zmienia Louisa w potulnego i kochającego męża. Proszę o maximum fluffu, aż zęby mi wypadną. Tak na osłodę po maturach. :P + do tego poprosiłabym jeszcze mpreg. Harry zachodzi w ciąże, ale boi się powiedzieć o tym Louisowi. Kryje się z tym jak może i odpycha go od siebie (przy tym jest jeszcze słodszy o ile w ogóle jest to możliwe :D). Louis jest zmartwiony i zaniepokojony zachowaniem męża (w trakcie kiedy jest niemiły dla Harrego) i rani go mówiąc jakieś okropne rzeczy idk wymyśl coś. Niech będzie jakaś wielka drama zakończona słodką nowiną o dzieciątku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Królewska para

Przekroczył próg gabinetu i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nic tu się nie zmieniło od jego ostatniej wizyty w tym miejscu. Za wielkim biurkiem siedział straszy mężczyzna. Jego włosy były pokryte siwizną. Na twarzy miał wiele zmarszczek. Poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się, gdy pochylał się nad jakimiś dokumentami. Podniósł głowę, kiedy zauważył obecność swojego syna.  
\- Wzywałeś ojcze? – szatyn zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka, spoglądając na króla Anglii.  
\- Tak Louis – poprawił się na fotelu i spojrzał uważnie na syna – Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.  
\- W takim razie słucham.  
\- Lou, jak zapewne dobrze wiesz z moim zdrowiem jest coraz gorzej. Skończyłeś już 21 lat i uważam, że możesz przejąć moją rolę.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Chce abdykować, na rzecz ciebie. Zostaniesz królem Louis.  
Na twarz szatyna wstąpił grymas. To nie to, że nie chciał być królem, w końcu od urodzenia był do tego przygotowany. Nie sądził jednak, że tak szybko to nastąpi. Był młody, miał dopiero 21 lat i chciał się jeszcze wyszaleć. Zamiast tego, będzie musiał zajmować się sprawami państwowymi.  
\- Louis, czy ty mnie słuchasz? – ostry ton ojca, wybudził go z zadumy.  
\- Taaa…  
\- W takim razie co powiedziałem? – uniósł brew. Dobrze wiedział, że jego syn go nie słucha.  
\- Dobra nie słuchałem, zamyśliłem się.  
Król westchnął zrezygnowany i zaczął powtarzać.  
\- Koronacja odbędzie się w dniu twojego ślubu.  
\- Słucham? Nie wezmę ślubu z kiimś kogo wy mi wybierzecie. Dobrze wiesz, że…  
\- Jesteś gejem – dokończył Mark – Tak wiem, nie podoba mi się to, ale nie mam zamiaru znosić skandali, które możesz wywołać, jeśli wybiorę ci partnera, dlatego pozwalam ci wybrać sobie kogo chcesz poślubić.  
\- Na prawdę? – Louis był zszokowany – A co z tekstem, że muszę mieć dziedzica tronu?  
\- Są inne sposoby. Długo rozmawialiśmy na ten temat z twoją matką i zdecydowaliśmy, że pójdziemy ci na rękę. Stawiamy tylko jeden warunek – podkreślił mężczyzny.  
\- Zaczyna się – mruknął pod nosem, wywracając przy tym oczami.  
\- Twój wybranek musi pochodzić z rodziny szlacheckiej. Tylko tyle od ciebie chcemy.  
\- Ok, da się zrobić. Mogę już iść?  
Król pokiwał głową wzdychając.  
*****  
Minął tydzień od rozmowy dotyczącej małżeństwa. Louis niezbyt przejął się poszukiwaniami przyszłego małżonka. Nie śpieszyło mu się do objęcia tronu. Za każdym razem, kiedy był pytany o swój wybór, odpowiadał, że na to potrzebny jest czas, w końcu chodziło tu o osobę, z którą miał spędzić całe życie. W rzeczywistości nie miał zamiaru nawet szukać. Nie wiedział, że jego ukochany znajdzie się sam.  
*****  
Louis wysiadł z samochodu i ruszył w stronę wejścia do pałacu. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, zaraz obok niego pojawił się lokaj.  
\- Wasza książęca mość, panicz Horan czeka od ponad godziny.  
\- Całkiem zapomniałem – uderzył się ręką w czoło – Gdzie jest?  
\- Na tarasie – odpowiedział.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową – niech mi, ktoś tam przyniesie herbatę – zarządził i ruszył w stronę miejsca, gdzie znajduje się jego przyjaciel.  
\- No nareszcie, ile można czekać – powitał go głos z mocnym, irlandzkim akcentem.  
Blondyn siedział na fotelu, w jego dłoni spoczywał talerz ciastek, którymi właśnie się zajadał.  
\- Mnie ciebie również miło widzieć Niall – usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela – Gdzie masz Zayna i Liama?  
\- Będą trochę później – odpowiedział sięgając po kolejne ciastko – ale za to przyjechał ze mną mój kuzyn, Harry Styles.  
\- Styles? Skąd kojarzę to nazwisko?  
\- Pochodzi z Cheshire. Jest synem pary książęcej Desa i Anne Styles – wyjaśnił.  
\- Już kojarzę – szatyn pokiwał głową, obserwując pokojówkę, która pojawiła się na tarasie niosąc tackę z herbatą, dla księcia – Gdzie go masz? – spytał się sięgając po filiżankę, gdy tylko znalazła się ona na stole.  
\- Twoje siostry zaciągnęły go do ogrodu, siedzą tam – wskazał na drewniana ławkę, obok fontanny.  
Faktycznie, siedziały tam jego 4 siostry, a pośród nich młody chłopak. Na go twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, który pokazywał jego dołeczki. Miał burzę brązowych loków, a w dłoniach trzymał kwiaty, z których próbował zrobić wianek. Musiał przyznać, że chłopak był piękny. Czuł jak rytm jego serce odrobinę przyspiesza, a w żołądku pojawia się dziwne trzepotanie. Widział, że coś mówi do dziewczyn, które również trzymały w dłoniach kwiaty.  
\- Co oni robią? – przekrzywił głowę.  
\- Twoje siostry zmusiły Harry’ego, aby nauczył je pleść wianek.  
Louis bardzo chciał poznać kuzyna Nialla, ale postanowił poczekać, aż sam do niego przyjdzie, zamiast przeszkadzać chłopakowi i siostrom. Nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy zobaczył jak podnoszą się ze swoich miejsc i idą w stronę tarasu.  
\- Lou, Lou – na taras wbiegły bliźniaczki – Patrz jakie mamy wianki – zawołały wesoło, pokazując palcem na swoje główki, gdzie znajdowały się kolorowe wianki – Harry pokazał nam jak je zrobić – zapiszczały podekscytowane.  
\- Na prawdę ślicznie wyglądacie – uśmiechnął się do sióstr.  
Po chwili obok nich pojawiły się kolejne dwie księżniczki, a szatyn przeniósł na nie wzrok.  
\- No Fizzy jeszcze rozumiem, ale ty Lottie? Myślałem, że uważasz takie rzeczy, jak wianki za dziecinne – dokuczył siostrze.  
Blondynka w ramach odpowiedzi tylko prychnęła, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Lottie się spodobał Harry – szepnęła Fizzy, jednak na tyle głośno by starsza siostra mogła ją usłyszeć.  
\- Fizzy – pisnęła, a jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona. Obrażone wyminęła ich i ruszyła w stronę wejścia do pałacu. Pozostałe dziewczynki ruszyły za nią.  
\- No to ma problem – zaśmiał się Niall – Harry nie gra w tej lidze.  
Na twarzy Louisa pojawił się uśmiech satysfakcji. Spojrzał w stronę schodów, na ich szczycie właśnie pojawił się chłopak z burzą loków na głowie.  
Niall również zauważył chłopaka. Zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i stanął obok loczka, gdy ten tylko do nich podszedł.  
\- Lou, to właśnie mój kuzyn, Harry Styles.  
\- Wasz wysokość – chłopak lekko się skłonił.  
\- Wystarczy Louis – wstał z fotela i wyciągnął dłoń, w kierunku Harry’ego. Stając bliżej niego, zauważył, że chłopak jest od niego odrobinę wyższy.  
Chłopak niepewnie uścisnął dłoń szatyna, spoglądając w jego oczy. Czas się na moment zatrzymał, kiedy wpatrywali się w swoje tęczówki. Lou mógłby wpatrywać się w oczy loczka przez wieczność, miały piękny odcień soczystej zieleni. Z kolei Harry mógł przyrównać tęczówki Tommo do bezchmurnego nieba.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że moje siostry nie zamęczyły cię za bardzo – odsunął się od Stylesa, z powrotem siadając na fotelu. Niall i Harry dołączyli do szatyna.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – wasza wys…masz naprawdę cudowne siostry – poprawił się widząc karcący wzrok Louisa.  
Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że siedzi na przeciwko księcia Anglii. Pamiętał jak pierwszy raz ujrzał zdjęcie Lou. Od razu się zakochał. Ciągle obraz przyszłego króla pokazywał mu się przed oczami. Próbował stworzyć kilka związków, ale nigdy nic z tego nie wychodziła. Każdego porównywał do niebieskookiego. Marzył o tej chwili i oto teraz, dzięki swojemu kuzynowi, mógł osobiście poznać Louisa Tomlinsona.  
\- Co ty na to, Harry? – głos szatyna wybudził go z zamyślenia.  
\- Słucham? – spojrzał lekko zamglonym wzrokiem na księcia, czuł jak się rumieni.  
\- Pytałem się, czy zostaniesz u nas na obiad.  
\- T-tak, chętnie.  
\- Ej, a ja to co? Czemu mnie się nie pytasz?  
\- A czy to by coś zmieniło? – przeniósł spojrzenie na blondyna – I tak byś się wprosił, a nawet jeśli nie to moja matka zaproponowałby ci byś został.  
\- No i co z tego – prychnął – Chociażby przez grzeczność powinieneś mnie zaprosić.  
\- Wasza książęca mość – na tarasie pojawił się lokaj – Przybyli panicz Zayn i panicz Liam – po chwili z pałacu wyłonili się przyjaciele szatyna.  
\- Dziękuję – pokiwał głową – Niech nam doniosą herbaty i ciastka dla Nialla – spojrzał na Irlandczyka, który właśnie zjadł ostatnie ciasteczko.  
\- Dobrze – skłonił się z zamiarem odejścia.  
\- A i jeszcze – powrócił wzrokiem na lokaja – na obiedzie będą dodatkowe 4 osoby.  
Mężczyzna ponownie skinął i wszedł do budynku.  
\- Herbata? – jęknął Zayn – Wolałbym coś mocniejszego.  
\- Uwierz mi, ja też – westchnął – ale gdyby rodzice się dowiedzieli, że piłem przed południem, znowu czekałby mnie nudny wykład, na temat tego, że to nie wypada, że za niedługo zostanę królem i tak dalej, i tak dalej.  
\- Współczuję stary.  
\- A jak tam poszukiwania? Działasz coś w tym kierunku? – pomimo tego, że Liam domyślał się odpowiedzi, chciał ją usłyszeć od Louisa.  
\- Nie bardzo – wzruszył ramionami – ale myślę, że już nie muszę szukać. Chyba znalazłem to czego szukam – jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na loczku, który dyskutował na jakiś temat z Horanem.  
*****  
Cała rodzina królewska, plus przyjaciele Louisa siedzieli przy stole w jadalni. Jedli wspólnie obiad, któremu towarzyszyły wesołe rozmowy, dopóki…no właśnie…Louis wiedział, że ten moment, w końcu nadejdzie.  
\- Louis, jak idą twoje poszukiwania? Rozpocząłeś je? – król spojrzał uważnie na syna.  
\- Nie, ale… - ojciec nie dał mu dokończyć.  
\- Louis dobrze wiesz, że nie ma za wiele czasu. Wiem, że nie chcesz jeszcze przejmować, władzy, ale dobrze wiesz, że nie ma wyjścia. Musisz jak najszybciej znaleźć sobie przyszłego męża, jeśli nie ja zrobię to za ciebie – jego ton był surowy, jednak w oczach można było dostrzec zmęczenie i troskę.  
\- Spokojnie ojcze. Pomimo tego, że nie zacząłem poszukiwań, poznałem idealną osobę. Już wiem kogo poślubię.  
\- Naprawdę? – Jay spojrzała na syna, a na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech – Nareszcie. Kim on jest?  
\- To Harry Styles – powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, sięgając po szklankę z sokiem.  
Pozostali z zaskoczeniem wpatrywali się w szatyna. Jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu było krztuszenie się Harry’ego.  
Ok, był zakochany w Louisie od wielu lat. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Niall zabiera go ze sobą do pałacu miał ochotę piszczeć i skakać jak nastolatka. Jego marzeniem było spotkać następcę tronu, nie mówiąc już o tym, że mógłby się z nim umawiać i stworzyć związek. Kiedy dowiedział się, że szatyn poszukuje męża, czuł jak jego serce boli. Wiedział, że nie będzie miał już żadnych szans, ale tego się nie spodziewał. Znali się zaledwie kilka godzin, praktycznie nic o sobie nie wiedzieli i nagle Louis oznajmia swojej rodzinie i przyjaciołom, że chce wziąć ślub z Harrym. Nawet nie spytał się go o zgodę.  
Do jego oczy napłynęły łzy, kiedy kaszlał. Sięgnął po szklankę i zrobił kilka łyków, powoli się uspokajając.  
\- W takim razie – Mark odchrząknął – Niech tak będzie. Trzeba tylko poinformować rodziców Harry’ego.  
Styles o mało się nie opluł, kiedy usłyszał króla. Liczył raczej na to, że się sprzeciwi, przecież się nie znają, a on się zgodził.  
\- Ja się tym zajmę – odpowiedział szatyn – Harry – spojrzał na loczka – kiedy wracasz do domu?  
\- W-w sobotę – wychrypiał.  
\- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się promiennie – Pojadę wtedy z Harrym do Cheshire i porozmawiam z jego rodzicami.  
*****  
Zaczęli wstawać od stołu i rozchodzić, każdy w swoją stronę.  
\- Louis – szatyn usłyszał cichy głos za sobą.  
Zerknął przez ramię. Zobaczył Harry’ego, który nieśmiało spoglądał w jego oczy, a na twarzy zaczęły pojawiać się dwa dorodne rumieńce.  
\- Tak?  
\- M-możemy porozmawiać?  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się do przyszłego męża.  
Ujął dłoń zielonookiego i zaprowadził do niewielkiego salonu, który położony był blisko jadalni.  
\- O co chodzi? – zajął miejsce na fotelu, obserwując jak Harry stoi na środku pomieszczenia i wpatruje się w swoje buty.  
\- Um…j-ja chciałem p-porozmawiać n-na t-temat ś-ślubu – jąkał się, czując jak jego policzki robią się coraz bardziej czerwone. Jego serce biło jak szalone. Wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował – N-nie uważasz, że n-najpierw powinieneś omówić t-to ze mną?  
\- Nie chcesz tego? – jego błękitne tęczówki intensywnie wpatrywały się w loczka.  
\- Tak…nie…to znaczy…nie wiem – zaczął się plątać. Ponownie wziął uspokajający oddech i niepewnie spojrzał na księcia – Chodzi o to, że nic o sobie nie wiemy. Poznaliśmy się zaledwie kilka godzin temu i nagle dowiaduję się, że mam zostać twoim mężem. Nawet ze mną tego nie uzgodniłeś.  
\- Harry – wstał z fotela i podszedł do chłopaka – ślub zapewne odbędzie się za kilka miesięcy – położył dłoń na czerwonym policzku loczka i zaczął go gładzić. Harry zadrżał na ten dotyk – Po tym jak porozmawiam z twoimi rodzicami, oficjalnie ogłoszę nasze zaręczyny. Przeniesiesz się do pałacu, abyśmy mogli zająć się przygotowaniami do ślubu. Będziemy spędzać czas razem i lepiej się poznamy. Wiem, że to szybko, ale ojciec na mnie naciska. Nie ma czasu.  
\- J-ja r-rozumiem – ponownie zaczął się jąkać – P-po prostu u-uważam, że m-mogłeś w-wcześniej m-mi p-powiedzieć co planujesz.  
\- Gdybym z tobą porozmawiał, zgodziłbyś się?  
\- N-nie wiem  
\- Nie wiesz? Tak lub nie, w zależności, czy coś do mnie czujesz.  
\- J-ja nie w-wiem. J-ja j-jestem w tobie z-zakochany od kilku l-lat, ale n-nie znam c-cię zbyt d-długo i trochę s-się b-boję – Harry czuł jak jego twarz płonie.  
\- Harry, prawda jest taka, że ta rozmowa i tak by nic nie zmieniła. Ponieważ nawet gdybyś się nie zgodził i tak zostałbyś moim mężem – cmoknął loczka w usta i opuścił salon.  
Zielonooki został sam. Czuł jak w jego oczach zbierają się łzy. Zabolało go to co powiedział Louis. Książe kompletnie się nie liczył z jego zdaniem i dał mu to wyraźnie do zrozumienia. Wziął głęboki wdech, nie chcąc dopuścić, aby łzy wpłynęły z jego oczu. Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia. Przy drzwiach zauważył kobiecą postać, którą okazał się być królowa.  
\- Wasz wysokość – skłonił się lekko.  
Jay podeszła do niego z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Przepraszam za niego – stanęła na przeciwko chłopaka.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Przepraszam za Lou, on…rozpieściliśmy go z mężem. Przez kilka lat był jedynakiem, więc chcieliśmy dać mu wszystko co najlepsze. Po pojawieniu się jego sióstr, również dostawał wszystko co chciał, żeby wynagrodzić mu to, że więcej czasu poświęcaliśmy jego rodzeństwu. To był nasz błąd wychowawczy…Już za późno by to zmienić, dlatego Lou jest przyzwyczajony, że każda jego zachcianka jest spełniana. Boję co będzie, jak zostanie królem…nie mamy niestety innego wyjścia. Mój mąż już naprawdę jest słaby, powinien odpoczywać, a nie zajmować się sprawami państwa.  
\- Rozumiem – pokiwał głową – ale mógł ze mną porozmawiać na osobności, a nie przy wszystkich stawiać mnie przed faktem dokonanym.  
\- Lou już taki jest – westchnęła – Mam jednak nadzieję, że uda ci się go chociaż trochę zmienić.  
\- Czy to w ogóle możliwe?  
\- Tak, jeśli Louis się zakochał, a wiem, że tak.  
\- Słucham? – pomimo tego, że szatyn chce go za męża, nawet mu przez głowę nie przeszło, że książe Anglii mógł się w nim zakochać.  
\- To widać Harry. To jak na ciebie patrzy, jego uśmiech i błyszczące oczy mówią wszystko. Zakochał się w tobie.  
Styles poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Czy to prawda? Czy osoba, w której sam jest zadurzony odwzajemnia jego uczucia? Jeśli tak to czemu nic nie powiedział, kiedy loczek wyznał mu swoje uczucia? Czy to możliwe, by matka szatyna się myliła?  
*****  
Nadeszła sobota. Louis tak jak planował pojechał z Harrym do Cheshire , gdzie poznał jego rodziców i poinformował o zaręczynach. Para książęca była szczęśliwa słysząc, że ich syn ma poślubić przyszłego króla. Skoro Des i Anne, przyjęli tę informację bardzo dobrze, następnego dnia Tomlinson oficjalnie poinformował o swoich zaręczynach.  
Louis i Harry zostali tam przez kilka dni, aby loczek mógł pozałatwiać swoje sprawy, po czym wrócili do Londynu. Od razu rozpoczęły się przygotowania do ślubu i koronacji, tak więc po 4 miesiącach zostali małżeństwem i władcami Anglii.  
*****  
\- Wasza wysokość – Harry ledwo przekroczył próg pałacu, a obok niego pojawił się lokaj – Król wzywa do siebie.  
Pokiwał głową, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Domyślał się w jakiej sprawie Louis chce go widzieć.  
\- Gdzie jest?  
\- W gabinecie.  
\- Dziękuję – wyminął mężczyznę i skierował się w głąb budynku.  
Od ślubu minęły 3 miesiące. Bywały gorsze i lepsze chwile, mimo to byli w miarę zgodnym małżeństwem. Pomimo tego, że szatyn często zachowywał się jak dupek, tym samym krzywdząc swojego męża, Harry kochał go z każdym dniem coraz mocniej i sam nie rozumiał dlaczego. Zastanawiał się, czy Lou czuje względem niego to samo. Wiele osób twierdziło, że tak, jednak jego zachowanie nie zawsze na to wskazywało. Dodatkowo nigdy nie usłyszał tych dwóch znaczących słów z ust ukochanego, w sumie on też nigdy ich nie wypowiedział.  
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, za którymi znajdował się jego małżonek. Wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał, gdy usłyszał zaproszenie wszedł do środka.  
\- Cześć Lou – zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do biurka z zamiarem pocałowania szatyna, jednak ten się odsunął. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.  
\- Gdzie byłeś? – jego głos był zimny, brwi ściągnięte, a oczy wyrażały gniew.  
\- P-przecież ci m-mówiłem. O-odwiedziłem dom dziecka – spuścił głowę na swoje buty. Wiedział o co chodzi.  
\- A ja ci rano w mówiłem, że masz wziąć ze sobą kogoś z ochrony. Dobrze wiesz, że nie wolno ci samemu opuszczać pałacu – warknął, wrogo spoglądając na loczka.  
Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę, zalegającą w jego ustach. Nie lubił, kiedy Lou się złościł.  
\- Lou, wiesz, że nie lubię wychodzić z ochroną – uniósł lekko głowę niepewnie spoglądając na niebieskookiego – Jestem przyzwyczajony do większej swobody.  
\- Jako zwykły książe z Cheshire mogłeś sobie na to pozwolić, ale teraz należysz do rodziny królewskiej. Nie powinieneś wychodzić sam, martwię się wtedy – jego wzrok odrobinę złagodniał przy wypowiadaniu ostatnich słów.  
\- Lou, naprawdę nie masz o co się martwić. Przecież nic mi się nie stanie.  
\- Tego nie wiesz, dlatego jak wychodzisz po za pałac, masz mieć ochronę – ponownie spojrzał na dokumenty leżące przed nim.  
\- Ale…  
\- To moja decyzja i masz się do niej dostosować. Po za tym wydałem polecenie innym. Nikt nie ma prawa cię wypuścić z pałacu, jeśli nie będzie przy tobie ochrony.  
\- Lou…  
\- To moja decyzja i jej nie zmienię, a teraz wyjdź. Mam dużo pracy.  
Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i kierował w stronę wyjścia. Czuł jak pod jego powiekami zbierają się łzy. Dlaczego Lou tak go traktuje? Przecież nic się nie stało. Na pewno mogliby dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia. Czemu Szatyn nie chce go nawet wysłuchać, tylko podejmuje sam decyzje? Czemu się z nim nie liczy?  
*****  
Odchylił się na fotelu głośno wzdychając. Znowu spieprzył. Dlaczego tak się zachowywał? Przecież widział, że krzywdzi tym Harry’ego. Dlaczego nie umie byś spokojniejszy i bardziej delikatny. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciał, nie potrafił. Miał z tym problem. Wiedział jednak, że musi to jakoś zmienić. Nie chce widzieć zasmuconej twarzy loczka i łez w jego oczach, a tym bardziej jeśli to on jest tego powodem. Musi zacząć bardziej się kontrolować.  
*****  
Dochodziła 23:00. Harry leżał zwinięty w kłębek, pod kołdrą. Próbował zasnąć, niestety nie umiał. Nie krył, że przyzwyczaił się do spania przy boku szatyna i kiedy musiał spać sam, miał problem z zasypianiem. Ostatnimi czasu, często się to zdarzało. Louis miał dużo pracy i praktycznie cały dzień się nie widzieli. Na przykład dzisiaj spotkali się tylko podczas śniadania i kiedy, król wezwał go do siebie. Pomimo tego, że Lou był jaki był, brakowało Harry’emu swojego męża. Chciał się móc do niego przytulić, pocałować, porozmawiać z nim, ale bez wdawania się w kłótnię.  
Usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi. Po pokoju rozniósł się dźwięk kroków. Uchylił lekko powieki i widział ciemną postać znikającą za drzwiami do łazienki. Przez szparę przebijało się światło. Słyszał szum wody, a po kilku minutach światło zgasło i postać skierowała się w stronę łóżka. Materac ugiął się pod jej ciężarem. Poczuł jak silne ramiona oplatają go w talii, a ciepły oddech owiewa jego kark.  
\- Znowu późno wróciłeś – mruknął loczek, odwracając się przodem do męża, kładąc głowę z zagłębieniu jego szyi. Otoczył go zapach żelu pod prysznic, świeżości i czegoś, co mógł nazwać Louisem.  
\- Wiem skarbie – westchnął – ale ostatnio mam naprawdę dużo pracy.  
\- Rozumiem, ale tęsknię – ułożył dłoń na piersi szatyna, czując jak jego serce wybija równy rytm pod jego palcami.  
\- Jeszcze trochę, a później zabiorę cię gdzieś. Wyjedziemy na kilka dni, tylko ty i ja. Co ty na to? – przyciągnął młodszego mocniej.  
\- Jeśli obiecasz, że na pewno tak będzie, to poczekam.  
\- Obiecuję – złożył pocałunek we włosach chłopaka – Harry, przepraszam za dzisiaj.  
\- Co? – loczek był zdziwiony. Louis po raz pierwszy go przeprosił. Nigdy tego nie robił. Na ogół zachowywał się tak jakby nic złego się nie stało.  
\- W porządku Lou, ja też powinienem przeprosić. Nie posłuchałem cię, ale ja naprawdę nie lubię chodzić z ochroną. Jestem przyzwyczajony do swobody, po za tym mam wrażenie, że mając przy sobie ochroniarzy bardziej rzucam się w oczy. Nie lubię tego.  
\- Wiem kochanie, ale teraz jesteś bardziej rozpoznawalny. Wszyscy wiedzą kim jesteś. Martwię się o ciebie, kiedy wiem, że sam gdzieś wychodzisz. Nie każę ci chodzić z dużą grupą ochroniarzy, ale przynajmniej zabieraj ze sobą jednego. Proszę! Będę spokojniejszy.  
\- Dobrze Lou – westchnął, bardziej wtulając się w męża.  
Harry poczuł przyjemne ciepło na sercu, kiedy pomyślał, że Louis się tak bardzo o niego martwi i chce by był bezpieczny.  
*****  
Minęło kilka dni i Louis nareszcie miał wolne. Tak jak obiecał Harry’emu zabrał go na jedną z wysp należących do rodziny królewskiej, gdzie spędzili tydzień zupełnie sami. Tylko oni. Przez kilak pierwszych dni kąpali się w morzu, zwiedzali wyspę, a wieczorami urządzali sobie wspólne spacery po plaży, podziwiając zachód słońca. Piątego dnia pogoda uniemożliwiła im wyjście na zewnątrz. Od rana padało, a zimny wiatr targał gałęziami drzew. Harry i Lou siedzieli wtuleni w siebie na kanapie, przykryci kocem. Na drewnianej ławie, przed nimi stały dwa kubki z parującą herbatą.  
\- Nie chcę wracać do Londynu – jęknął zielonooki, kładąc głową na ramieniu męża – Tu mi jest dobrze. Zostańmy tu na zawsze.  
\- Chciałbym - szatyn przybrał rozbawioną minę, niebieskie tęczówki wpatrywały się w ukochanego – ale dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy. Mogę ci za to obiecać, że jeszcze kiedyś tu przyjedziemy – złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach loczka. Harry wiedząc, że Louis ma rację westchnął kiwając głową.  
\- Lou? – Harry przerwał chwilę ciszy. W końcu postanowił zadać pytanie, które nurtowało go od jakiegoś czasu.  
\- Hm?  
\- Czy…czy ty kiedykolwiek myślałeś o dzieciach? – spojrzał niepewnie na męża. Zastanawiał się jaka padnie odpowiedź.  
Harry od zawsze marzył o dzieciach i skoro ma męża, chciałby je mieć, ale nie wie co o tym myśli Louis.  
\- Oczywiście, przecież jestem królem. Muszę mieć następcę – odpowiedział.  
\- T-tak r-rozumiem – loczek czuł jak na jego twarz wkrada się rumieniec – ale mi bardziej chodzi o to, czy ty chcesz mieć dzieci ponieważ od zawsze tego pragnąłeś, czy tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że potrzebujesz następcy?  
Zapadła chwila ciszy podczas, której szatyn przez chwilę się zastanawiał na odpowiedzią.  
\- Myślę…myślę, że chcę mieć dzieci…nie ja na pewno chcę mieć dzieci, ponieważ o tym marzyłem, ale jeszcze nie teraz – spojrzał na męża i widział smutek malujący się na jego twarzy. Czyżby Harry już teraz chciał zostać ojcem?  
\- Ej nie smuć się – ujął podbródek zielonookiego – Będziemy mieć dzieci, ale nie teraz. Minęło zaledwie kilka miesięcy od ślubu i koronacji. Mam dopiero 21 lat, nie chcę już teraz ładować się w dzieci. Za jakieś 3-4 lata, wtedy możemy pomyśleć o tym poważniej. Znajdziemy odpowiednią surogatkę, która da nam dziecko. Dobrze?  
\- Dobrze – Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie do małżonka, gładząc jego policzek i składając lekki pocałunek na ustach ukochanego.  
Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że surogatka nie będzie im potrzebna, a za kilka miesięcy zostaną rodzicami.  
*****  
Louis przewrócił się na drugi bok, poszukując ciepłego ciała swojego męża. Niestety nikogo takiego nie znalazł. Uniósł powieki, odsłaniając błękitne tęczówki i zobaczył, że druga strona łóżka jest pusta.  
\- Harry? – podniósł się rozglądając po sypialni. Zauważył, że drzwi do łazienki są otwarte. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku i gdy tylko przekroczył próg pomieszczenia jego oczom ukazał się loczek, siedzący na podłodze, obok toalety i opierając czoło na zimnych kafelkach.  
\- Kochanie – podszedł do męża kucając obok, czule głaszcząc jego włosy – dalej cię męczy to zatrucie? Może powinieneś iść do lekarza?  
\- Lou – jęknął – to tylko zatrucie.  
\- Ale już długo trwa, za długo jak na zwykłe zatrucie.  
\- Al… - zaczął mówić, kiedy napadła go kolejna fala mdłości. Od razu nachylił się nad muszlą. Szatyn siedział obok i gładził plecy młodszego. Jego twarz wyrażała zmartwienie.  
\- Harry musisz iść – powiedział, podnosząc się z podłogi – Doprowadź się do względnego porządku, a ja umówię cię na wizytę.  
\- Naprawdę nie trzeba – jęknął.  
\- Trzeba, to zatrucie cię wykańcza – powiedział tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu i wrócił do sypialni.  
*****  
Siedział z gabinecie lekarskim, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie różniło się ono wiele od zwykłego gabinetu. Nerwowo ruszał nogą, bał się co mu dolega. Lekarka postanowiła zrobić mu kilka badań, podczas czekania na wyniki przeprowadziła z nim krótką rozmowę, którą przerwała im pielęgniarka, prosząc do siebie lekarkę. Podobno coś nie tak było z wynikami. Harry był przerażony, wychodzi na to, że Louis naprawdę miał rację, mówiąc, że to coś poważnego. Podniósł się z fotela i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Za bardzo się stresował.  
\- Wasza wysokość? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go kobiecy głos. Zerknął w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stała kobieta w białym kitlu.  
\- Co mi dolega? – wypalił podchodząc do lekarki – Czy to coś poważnego?  
\- Spokojnie wasza wysokość – doktor Watson, posłała loczkowi uspokajający uśmiech – Nie ma się czym martwić. Wasza wysokość nie jest chora.  
\- W takim razie co to jest?  
\- Jeszcze nie do końca jestem pewna. Muszę zrobić jedno badanie, aby się upewnić. Proszę się położyć na kozetce i podwinąć koszulkę.  
Harry wykonał wskazaną czynność, w tym czasie w gabinecie pojawiła się pielęgniarka z ultrasonografem. Lekarka przysunęła sprzęt bliżej kozetki, rozprowadziła żel na mlecznej skórze loczka i rozpoczęła badanie. Panował cisza podczas, której kobieta intensywnie wpatrywała się w ekran, jakby czegoś szukała. Po chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a z ust kobiety wyrwało się ciche „Jest!”. Przycisnęła jakiś guzik i w cichym pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał dźwięk przypominający bicie serca.  
\- Co to? – Harry już nic nie rozumiał.  
\- To bicie serca, dziecka – lekarka spojrzała na zielonookiego i szeroko się uśmiechnęła.  
\- Co? – jego twarz wyrażał ogromne zaskoczenie.  
\- Wasz wysokość jest w ciąży. To koło 7 tydzień. Proszę spojrzeć tutaj – wskazała niewielki punkcik na ekranie – To jest dziecko.  
Harry leżał zszokowany. Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Jak to możliwe? Przecież jest mężczyzną. Mężczyźni nie zachodzą w ciąże. Będą uważać go za dziwadło. A co na to Lou. Na pewno go zostawi. Przecież nie będzie chciał być w związku z takim dziwolągiem jak on. Po za tym szatyn podkreślił, że na razie nie chce dzieci.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go zmartwiony głos lekarki – Wasz wysokość jest strasznie blada.  
\- Jak to możliwe? – tylko tyle był w stanie z siebie wydusić.  
\- No cóż, to pierwszy taki przypadek w mojej karierze, ale wiem, że podobne sytuacje miały już miejsce. Będzie dobrze pomogę waszej wysokości przejść przez to – uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.  
Harry tylko pokiwał głową. Wziął od kobiety papierowy ręcznik, wycierając żel i wstając z kozetki ruszył w stronę burka gdzie znajdowała się lekarka.  
\- Proszę tu są zapisane leki i witaminy. Niech wasza wysokość je zażywa według recepty. Widzimy się za 2 tygodnie na następnej wizycie. Z racji tego, że mężczyzna w ciąży jest rzadkością, chciałabym dla bezpieczeństwa waszej wysokości i dziecka, częściej się spotykać.  
\- Dobrze, mam tylko prośbę, aby zachować tą wiadomość dla siebie. Na razie nie chcę, aby ktokolwiek o tym wiedział.  
\- Oczywiście – pokiwała głową z szerokim uśmiechem.  
*****  
Krążył po sypialni. Był zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Przecież nie może powiedzieć Lou o ciąży. Król się wścieknie i jeszcze karze mu go usunąć. Nie chciał tego. Pomimo tego, że wiedział o tym dopiero od kilku godzin i wiadomość była dla niego szokiem, pokochał już to dziecko. Postanowił je urodzić. Tylko co z Louisem. Boi się mu powiedzieć, z kolei wie, że nie będzie w stanie ukrywać ciąży w nieskończoność. Za niedługo zacznie się robić coraz większy i szatyn na pewno to zauważy.  
Spojrzał w kierunku wejścia, kiedy usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi. W sypialni pojawił się jego mąż.  
\- Harry – podszedł do męża obejmując go w talii – i co powiedział lekarz?  
\- To nic, zwykłe zatrucie – odsunął się od mężczyzny. Nie był w stanie stać tak blisko. Bał się, że Louis jakimś sposobem dowie się o ciąży, chociaż miał świadomość, że to było absurdalne.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – zauważył dziwne zachowanie loczka.  
\- Tak – odwrócił głowę. Zawsze miał problem z kłamaniem.  
\- Harry, nie kłam. Co się dzieje – głos szatyna stał się ostrzejszy.  
\- Nic – chciał wyminąć Lou i wyjść z sypialni, ale uniemożliwił mu to mocny uścisk na nadgarstku.  
\- Harry – wycedził przez zęby, zdenerwował się, a to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego – Powiedz mi co się dzieje.  
\- Lou nic, naprawdę. Wszystko jest dobrze – odpowiedział wyrywając swój nadgarstek i jak najszybciej opuścił sypialnię.  
*****  
Kolejne tygodnie nie były najlepsze dla związku Louisa i Harry’ego. Harry unikał dotyku szatyna, zwłaszcza, gdy ten obejmował go w tali. Bał się, że chłopak wyczuje, że coś jest nie tak. Z czasem zaczął robić się większy. Swój brzuch ukrywał pod luźnymi swetrami i bluzkami, co nie uszło uwadze króla. Harry na ogół preferował dopasowane ubrania, wiec dziwnym było, kiedy zaprzestał noszenia takich rzeczy. Nie obeszło się od kąśliwych uwag na ten temat, które raniły Harry’ego. Jednak Louis nie koniecznie się tym przejmował. Był sfrustrowany dziwnym zachowaniem ukochanego.  
Kiedy brzuch zrobił się jeszcze większy, Harry postanowił przenieść się do innej sypialni. O ile za dnia mógł unikać bliskich kontaktów z szatynem, wiedział, że nocą nie uda mu się tego dokonać. Louis zawsze przytulał się do niego i w końcu mógłby zauważyć, że brzuch Harry’ego jest większy.  
Na początku swoją przeprowadzkę tłumaczył chorobą. Udawał, że jest przeziębiony i nie chce zrazić Louisa. Przez pewnien czas chłopak mu wierzył, jednak, kiedy po dwóch tygodniach dalej spał w innym pokoju miarka się przebrała.  
*****  
Zmierzał do gabinetu króla. Właśnie wrócił z kolejnej wizyty u lekarza, kiedy przekazano mu, że szatyn chce się z nim widzieć. Podobno Louis chciał z nim poważnie porozmawiać. Nie ukrywał, że był ty przerażony. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i zapukał, po usłyszeniu zaproszenia wszedł do środka.  
\- Lou, chciałeś porozmawiać – podszedł do biurka i usiadł na fotelu po drugiej stronie.  
\- Zdradzasz mnie? – spytał ostro, spoglądając na męża. Jego błękitne tęczówki nie wyrażały, żadnych uczuć.  
\- Co? – zielone oczy się rozszerzyły i wpatrywały w zdumieniu w szatyna.  
\- Pytam się, czy masz kochanka – wycedził, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, starając się nie wybuchnąć.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?  
\- Nie kłam – warknął.  
\- Nie kłamię. Jestem ci wierny – bronił się.  
\- W takim razie czemu śpisz w innym pokoju, unikasz mnie i co jakiś czas znikasz z pałacu nie mówiąc nikomu, gdzie się wybierasz?  
Teraz jak Harry tego słuchał, nie dziwił się, że Louis wypytywał go o zdradę. Faktycznie wyglądało to tak, jakby miał kogoś na boku.  
\- Louis to nie tak. Przysięgam, że nikogo nie mam.  
\- W takim razie wytłumacz mi Harry, co się dzieje. Dlaczego tak się zachowujesz? Masz mnie dość? Chcesz rozwodu?  
Harry milczał. Oczywiście, że nie chciał rozwodu. Kochał Louisa, ale bał się powiedzieć mu prawdę.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął szatyn, biorąc milczenie loczka za odpowiedź – Dostaniesz rozwód. Możesz iść, mam pracę.  
\- Co?! Nie! Louis ja nie chcę rozwodu, ja…ja p-po prostu s-się boję.  
\- Czego? – zmarszczył brwi. Już nic nie rozumiał.  
\- T-twojej reakcji – wymamrotał.  
\- Harry, proszę powiedz o co chodzi. Ja już nic nie rozumiem.  
\- Lou – spojrzał załzawionymi oczami na ukochanego – ja jestem w ciąży.  
Zapadła cisza, podczas której oboje wpatrywali się w swoje oczy. Harry zastanawiał się jak zareaguje szatyn, jednak ten milczał w skupieniu przyglądając się loczkowi.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? To nie możliwe.  
\- Taka jest prawda. To nie pierwszy taki przypadek. Podobno było już kilka. Dlatego cię unikałem. Bałem się, że się dowiesz, że mnie wyśmiejesz i zostawisz. Po za tym sam powiedziałeś, że na razie nie chcesz dzieci.  
\- Harry – szatyn podniósł się fotela, obszedł biurko i przysiadł na oparciu, obok męża – Nigdy bym cię nie zostawił. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Kocham cię.  
Zielonooki spojrzał na Lou z niedowierzaniem. Po raz pierwszy usłyszał, jak król mówi, mu, że go kocha.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham – przytulił się do niebieskookiego – Więc nie jesteś zły?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – ujął w dłonie twarz loczka i kciukiem gładził jego policzek - Faktycznie nie chciałem tak szybko dzieci, ale to co innego. Stało się, po za tym to jest nasze dziecko, tylko nasze. Boże jestem tak bardzo szczęśliwy – uśmiechnął się promiennie i ucałował męża.  
\- Chcesz zobaczyć zdjęcie?  
\- Oczywiście! – wykrzyknął podekscytowany.  
Harry wyciągnął portfel i wyjął z niego zdjęcie z badań USG. Pokazał je Louisowi.  
\- Nasze dziecko – westchnął, gładząc zdjęcie opuszkami palców – Który tydzień?  
\- 15 – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Był tak bardzo szczęśliwy. Louis powiedział mu, że go kocha. Nie wyśmiał go, ani nie zostawił i cieszył się, że zostanie ojcem.  
\- Czyli wtedy wychodziłeś do lekarza?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze wie?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył głową – tylko my i doktor Watson.  
\- A więc trzeba będzie ogłosić tą radosną nowinę całej Anglii, ale najpierw powinny się dowiedzieć nasze rodziny.  
Loczek pokiwał głową na znak zgody.  
\- Rozumiem, że teraz wrócisz z powrotem do naszej sypialni i nie będziesz mnie już unikał.  
\- Wrócę, tęskniłem.  
\- Ja też – pocałował czoło męża – Przy tobie jestem najszczęśliwszy.  
\- A ja przy tobie – pocałował szatyna w policzek.  
Po chwili Louis przyklęknął obok Harry’ego i uniósł jego sweter. Widział, że płaskie niegdyś brzuch jest teraz zaokrąglony.  
\- Cześć Promyczku – odezwał się w kierunku brzucha – Tutaj twój tatuś. Bardzo cię kocham i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będziesz z nami. Bardzo chcę cię przytulić.  
Złożył kilka pocałunków na brzuchu i spojrzał na męża. W zielonych oczach szkliły się łzy wzruszenia.  
Szatyn uniósł się odrobinę, przybliżając swoja twarz do twarzy Harry’ego.  
\- Kocham was – wyszeptał w różowe usta, umieszczając swoją dłoń na brzuchu zielonookiego.  
\- Ja was też kocham – odpowiedział i poczuł jak miękkie usta łączą się z jego, w pocałunku pełnym miłości.


End file.
